A three-dimensional ceiling latticework illustratively serving multi-story exhibition stands is known from the brochure D433MF2.90 issued by MERO-Raumstruktur GmbH & Co., Wuerzburg, Germany. This ceiling lattice is fitted with floor plates and therefore is a walk-on lattice. The floor plates rest on the chord bars and the joint fittings of the upper chord abut one another. The joint fittings comprise threaded boreholes into which are screwed the bars of the upper and lower chords of the ceiling lattice and its diagonal bars, and furthermore the pillars of this lattice. This design is complex in practice and requires comparatively high assembly costs.
It is further known with respect to three-dimensional lattices not only to screw the bars of the upper chord into the joint fittings, but also to make them rest in order to relieve the screw connections from shearing forces.